We've Got Tonight
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Killua Zoldyck returned to Kukuroo Mountain to pursue the life his family always set for him. But, he had to leave someone important to him. A wedding calls for their long-awaited reunion, and Killua finds himself questioning if he made the right choice. [Killua x OC] Rated for suggestive adult themes.


Oo, my first story for Hunter x Hunter. This'll be fun.

I actually had a story lined up for Killua, but it's been on hiatus for so long that I gave up. Then, I suddenly gained inspiration to write this little story after listening to "We've Got Tonight" in _Glee_. Maybe one day, I can go back to my original Killua story... I digress! Enjoy the story!

 **Summary:** Killua Zoldyck returned to Kukuroo Mountain to pursue the life his family always set for him. But, he had to leave someone important to him. A wedding calls for their long-awaited reunion, and Killua finds himself questioning if he made the right choice.

 **Warnings:** _ **Rating T** _for mentions of suggestive adult themes. OOCness bound to happen.

 **Main Pairing:** Killua x OC

 **Minor Pairing:** Leorio x OC

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hunter x Hunter_ nor any of its characters nor plotlines.

 **Claimer:** I do own both OCs created for this story.

* * *

 **We've Got Tonight**

 _KilluaxOC_

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

"Here you are, sir," the taxi driver announced, pulling the taxi up to the curb.

Twenty-year old Killua peered through the window, finding the hotel of Leonard's Palace in view. He noticed many cabs and limos also pulling up to the hotel, dressed in elegant gowns and formal tuxedos. He fiddled with his own bow-tie as his eye caught the sign at the entrance of where he needed to be: _The Paradinight Reception – located in penthouse._

Killua paid the taxi driver with his _Hunter_ license before opening the door and getting out of the taxi.

He started heading for the entrance doors to the hotel, bowing his head in thanks toward the doorman who greeted him.

Killua felt a little awkward as he stood in his tuxedo in the middle of the hotel lobby. He hadn't been off Kukuroo Mountain in a while, except to go on missions. But, today was a special day: one of his good friends had gotten married. It was a small wedding, from what he knew about it. No bridesmaids nor groomsmen were selected – only the Maid of Honor and Best Man were necessary for the Wedding Party. He had been unable to attend the ceremony to see for himself, but he was relieved when he found out he was able to at least make it to the reception.

As he studied his surroundings, Killua searched for the elevator to take him to the top of the building where the wedding reception would be held. When he found the set of elevators, Killua spotted a familiar pair also waiting at the elevator.

"Kurapika! Gon!"

The hazel-eyed twenty-year old dark-haired man turned to Killua, his familiar grin spreading across his face. "Killua! You made it!" Gon had recently cut his black spiky hair for the occasion, but it was still as messy as ever. He was also sporting a little scruff across his chin.

Killua glanced over to Kurapika as he approached them, who also nodded his head in greeting at him. Kurapika hadn't changed much over the years. He still wore suits and tuxedos like it was a part of him. He still searched for the Scarlet Eyes, doing underground jobs here and there to sustain himself. His mood had lightened up over the years, though, thanks to the many visits from his close friends.

"Yeah," Killua agreed, reaching them. He hadn't seen these two in six months, which was when they met up with Leorio for their annual meeting at Yorknew City – a tradition to meet up that started eight years ago.

The elevator had arrived, and the three males piled into it, pushing the button for the top floor, where the penthouse was located.

"You missed the ceremony," Kurapika stated, concerned appearing in his eyes. "Did something happen?"

Killua shook his head at his friend's concern. "My family had a meeting; it was regarding the wedding arrangements for me and Satomi."

"Oh yeah, it's almost been a year since you've been engaged with Satomi-san, huh?" Gon murmured lightly, noting Killua's solemn expression.

Gon had visited the Zoldyck residence a couple times over the years, and he had met the raven-haired blue-eyed woman that was Killua's fiancée the year before. She was someone that Killua's grandparents had planned for Killua to wed, to ensure the Zoldyck bloodline.

"Yeah…" Killua averted his gaze from the two.

"Are you really okay with the arrangement, Killua?" Kurapika inquired. "How is Satomi-san?"

Killua had revealed about his situation at their Yorknew meet-up back in September, having already been engaged to Satomi for half a year. They had all taken it in by surprise, considering Killua had always expressed wanting to make his own decisions.

"She's just like my mother. Noisy and annoying." Killua sighed, leaning against the walls of the elevator, hands stuffed in his pockets. The Kuruta male had asked this before. "But, it _is_ for the future of the Zoldycks."

Gon and Kurapika glanced at each other, their trepidation showing in their irises.

That's when the group of them arrived at the top floor. The elevators opened, and directly in front of them was the reception. Everyone had assigned seating, and of course, they were arranged to sit at the same table.

Once they had taken their seats at their assigned table, Gon looked around in awe. "Wow! Everything's so pink!"

The group looked around at the decorations. The entire ballroom was lit in soft hues of pinks and purples. The centerpieces were simple bouquets of red roses, and there were sakura petals scattered across all the tables and the dance floor. The dancing floor at the front of the ballroom was accompanied with the bride & groom sweetheart table.

"Well, it _is_ a Valentine's Day-themed wedding," Kurapika chided with an amused smile.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me," Killua stated in boredom, peering at all the lights, hands in his pockets. "The bride's name is Sakura."

Gon turned back to his friends with a huge grin. "Can you believe Leorio's married now?"

Kurapika leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, the amused smile still plastered across his lips. "Well, he is the oldest of us. As we got older, it was bound to happen to at least one of us."

Following his dream, Leorio went to Medical School after they all separated years ago, and he was able to earn his license to practice medicine. His study focused on _General Practice_ , but he went on several medical missions to impoverished countries and provinces to offer his services. On one of his missions, his team included a beautiful pink-haired nurse named Sakura. It was love at first sight.

"Killua's next!" Gon exclaimed, turning to his best friend. He knew his best friend didn't like the idea of getting married to someone he didn't even like, but Gon tried to make light of the situation.

Killua rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Gon-nii-chan!"

The three men turned their attention to the hazel-eyed female approaching their table.

Gon's grin grew even wider as he stood up, giving a hug to the woman in greeting. "Yuki-chan!"

Seeing the woman hugging Gon, Killua's breath caught in his throat as he began to have flashbacks.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in July, 1999... Whale Island.**_

 _Gon and Killua had returned to Whale Island to visit Gon's family. Mito was currently making a fuss about their arrival as they were in the dining room._

" _Honestly, you should have said something," Mito lectured, grabbing some dishes from the display case. "I could have told Yuki-chan to run to the market earlier to get more food."_

" _Yuki-chan?" Killua quietly asked, not recognizing the name._

 _Gon nodded at the name, "My sister!"_

 _Killua blinked confusingly at his best friend, trying to remember any time Gon had ever mentioned having a sister._

" _Where is she, anyway?" Gon asked his aunt, interrupting Killua's thought process._

 _On cue, the front door slammed open, and a petite raven-haired girl came in, holding a large basket of vegetables and fruits along with a fishing line, lined up with different size fishes. "Mito-san! Today is a great day! I got a huge haul from fishing today! And the market was having a sale on produce!"_

" _Ah! Yuki-chan! Welcome home," Gon's grandma called, getting up to help her granddaughter. The older woman took the basket of produce from her and gestured toward the dining area. "Look who came home."_

 _The ten-year old girl named Yuki peered around her grandmother, immediately recognizing the green jumpsuit of her brother. "Gon-nii-chan!"_

 _Still having the line of fish over her shoulder, she jumped and glomped her older brother. As if used to it, Gon had caught his sister mid-air, returning the glomp/hug, with a grin. "I'm home, imouto!"_

" _I knew today was going to be a great day!" The hazel-eyed girl exclaimed excitedly, releasing her brother._

 _Gon took his sister's hand and faced Killua, who had been looking at the girl in bewilderment since her arrival. "Killua, this is my younger twin sister, Yukiko."_

 _Killua stared at the girl. She was almost the splitting image of Gon, except with long raven hair, and she was wearing a light blue dress with boots._

" _Ah, is this Killua-kun?" She went up real close to his face, as if memorizing his facial features. Her eyes scanned all over him, taking in the sight of Killua._

 _Killua leaned back at the closeness, never having a girl invade his personal space as she did. The fumes of fish was starting to become overwhelming._

 _Her face was contorted in such concentration that a sweatdrop silently rolled down the side of Killua's face. "W-What is it?" He tentatively asked after a couple of seconds of silence._

 _After a couple more seconds, a grin broke out on her face, and she exclaimed, "You're cute!"_

 _This declaration caused Killua's face to flush a bright red and his eyes to go wide in surprise at her bluntness._

 _She outstretched her hand, eager to make introductions. "Nice to meet you, Killua-kun! Thank you for taking care of my brother."_

 _Attempting to hide his embarrassment, he took the girl's hand and gave it a quick shake._

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

Hugging Gon was his younger twin sister, Yukiko.

Killua hadn't seen the girl in two years.

After they initially met at Whale Island, he learned that Yukiko initially wanted to take the Hunter Exam with Gon. But, Gon and Mito wouldn't let her, insisting she stay home to help. Determined to not be left behind and to also meet her father, Yukiko made Gon promise to come back home after he had gotten his license so that she could pass the Hunter Exam, too, and they could travel together to meet their dad.

Gon kept his word.

She accompanied them to Yorknew City, learning about nen and her own abilities. Killua soon found out that she was quick to learn and stronger than most girls her age (not nearly as strong as Gon and Killua, though). When Biscuit was training them during Greed Island, it didn't take long for Yukiko to catch up to their level. She was able to take the Hunter Exam with Killua soon after.

At the reception, Yukiko turned to Kurapika, who had been sitting next to Gon. "Kurapika-kun, long time no see!" She brought the older man into a hug.

Kurapika smiled at her in greeting. "You look beautiful tonight, Yukiko-chan," he politely commented, returning the hug gently.

' _Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her…'_ Killua thought, feeling his throat become dry, finding it difficult to swallow.

Yukiko was dressed in an elegant light pink bridesmaid dress that tied behind her neck and left her upper back exposed. Her long raven hair cascaded in lovely curls over her shoulders, and the light make-up she wore only accentuated her natural beauty.

She returned Kurapika's smile with an appreciative one. "Thank you, Kurapika-san. You look quite handsome yourself," she added with a wink.

"Yuki-chan, Killua's here, too!" Gon announced, gesturing toward his best friend sitting on his other side. He quickly turned to Killua, and said, "Yuki-chan is Sakura-chan's Maid of Honor."

Yukiko turned around, her hazel eyes locking with blue ones. At the sight of the silver-haired man, Yukiko's eyes softened. "Ah, Killua-kun," she greeted, his name rolling off her tongue more tenderly than she had intended, "you were able to make it."

"Y-Yeah…" Killua stuttered out, clearing his throat when he heard his voice come out hoarse. He felt his hands become clammy when all her attention turned toward him.

Giggling slightly, Yukiko came over toward the male, raising her arms out to hug him. "Well, don't just sit there! Give me a hug!"

Killua complied, getting up and encircling his arms around her, returning the hug.

He felt her hands also wrap around him, giving him a small hug. "I haven't seen you in years…"

He closed his eyes and subconsciously tightened his hold around her, inhaling her natural scent that he loved and missed over the years. "Yeah…"

* * *

 _ **Sometime in September, 1999... The Southernpiece Auction.**_

" _Are you ready yet, Gon?" Killua asked, turning to his best friend._

 _They were getting ready to go to the Auction House. Today, a copy of Greed Island was being auctioned._

 _Gon fidgeted with his bow tie. "Yeah… almost."_

" _Here, Gon-kun," Zepile said, tightening Gon's bow tie comfortably._

 _Gon grinned at Zepile, "Thank you, Zepile-san!" Gon turned to their current residence. "Yuki-chan! Are you ready yet?" He called out._

" _Yes! I'm coming out now!"_

 _At Yuki's exit, Gon flashed her a thumbs up. "You look pretty, imouto!"_

 _Yukiko returned the grin, spinning in her dress. It was a pink, slightly ruffly, off-the-shoulder dress. She refused to take off her boots, which was seen peeking out under her dress-skirt._

" _Doesn't she look cute, Killua?" Gon inquired of his best friend, turning to him with the same grin._

 _Killua, who had his eyes closed while waiting patiently for everyone else, opened one eye. One glance in Yukiko's direction sent both his eyes wide open, and his face to slightly flush at her appearance._

 _In addition to her dress, her hair was also up in a bun, strands of hair framing her face. She wasn't wearing any make-up or jewelry because it wasn't really necessary, but despite that, Killua could feel his heart skipping a beat._

 _He had been developing certain feelings for his best friend's sister over the time that they had been together, but he didn't want to admit to it yet._

 _Wanting to see his response, Yukiko walked up to Killua, leaning toward the boy slightly. "What do you think, Killua-kun?"_

 _With her curious expression coupled with the warm smile she displayed, Killua felt a sweatdrop roll down his face and his cheeks began burning at Yukiko who was almost posing at him. "C-Cute…"_

 _Yukiko's own cheeks turned slightly pink, but she grinned happily at his reaction. "Yay, Killua-kun thinks I'm cute!" She swiftly kissed the boy on the cheek in gratitude, resulting in the boy to become rigid and his entire face to turn red. Before he could react, Yukiko took both his and Gon's hands, leading them in the direction of the auction. "Okay, let's go! Come on, Zepile-san!"_

 _Her warm tiny hand wrapped within his… Killua smiled, liking the feeling. He discreetly interlocked his own fingers with hers as he continued to follow after her._

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

"Yukiko-chan!"

Reluctantly separating herself from Killua, the raven-haired girl turned to the male approaching her. She recognized him as the Best Man – a childhood friend of Leorio's. "Ah, Yusuke-kun, what is it?"

"It's almost time for the bride and groom to arrive. We need to announce them soon," he gestured to the stage.

"Ah, I almost forgot I was emceeing with you, I'm sorry. I'll be there in a minute."

Yusuke nodded in acknowledgement, and he made his way toward the dancefloor to grab a set of microphones.

Yukiko slowly turned back to Killua, who had still been standing in front of her from their hug, and she offered the boy a tentative smile. "Killua-kun, will you save me a dance?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

The girl's smile widened ever so slightly, and she grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze in gratitude. She bid the three men goodbye before joining the stage with the Best Man.

Killua watched after her, his eyes full of longing and regret.

"You still love her, huh, Killua?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Killua turned to Gon and Kurapika, who were both looking at him with apprehensive expressions. The silver-haired man bit his lip, knowing he couldn't lie to his friends. He stole another glance in Yukiko's direction, who was looking over a script with Yusuke, and he observed her smiling and laughing that used to fill his heart with a sense of warmth but instead now makes his heart ache.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in March, 2000... Greed Island.**_

 _Yukiko and Killua waited on the steps to the castle, waiting for Gon to finish in the Limeiro castle. They both sat on the stone ledge. Biscuit had wanted to look around the town while they waited._

 _Killua glanced in Yukiko's direction, finding her attention toward the castle entrance, her smile plastered on her face as she kicked against the stone wall that she sat on with her boots._

 _Killua felt a little self-conscious. This was one of the rare times that he was alone with Gon's sister._

 _She was kind-spirited, keeping everyone's intentions at heart and always thinking of others. She completely obliterated the stereotype of the typical girl in Killua's mind, and there was never a dull moment with her. They had their moments of teasing each other when Gon was around, but whenever they were alone, his mind wandered to the feelings that he held for her. Even though she was as capable as her brother, Killua always felt the need to be around and protect her. He had never been able to tell Gon what he was feeling, not sure if Gon would understand. Because of Gon's and Yukiko's innocence about the world, he didn't know if half of Yukiko's actions were intentionally to make him blush or also of pure innocence; nor did he know if Gon would understand the conflicting emotions turmoiling within Killua. He didn't even know how or when he was ever going to tell Yukiko about his own feelings._

" _Ne, Killua-kun?"_

 _Yukiko broke him out of his thoughts, and Killua turned to the girl. "What is it?"_

" _I just wanted to say thanks," she began, flashing the boy her trademark kind smile._

 _It was that smile again. Killua felt himself reddening again whenever that smile was aimed in his direction, feeling a weird sensation within the pits of his stomach. Her smile was always full of affection, love, and kindness. "F-For what?"_

" _You saved me during the dodgeball game with Razor… and again with the bomber dude."_

" _O-Oh, it was nothing," Killua waved his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it."_

 _But, the girl put a hand on the boy's arm, catching his attention again. "No, you saved my life, Killua-kun. I'm very grateful." She gingerly took the boy's hand, giving it a light squeeze in appreciation._

 _Killua gulped slightly at the contact, feeling his face flush even more. He was getting worried that she would feel the sweatiness in his palm._

 _Yukiko put a finger to her chin in thought. "Mmm… what should I do to repay you?"_

" _No, you don't need to repay me!" Killua quickly said, his face starting to flush. "I wanted to protect you."_

 _But, as if a lightbulb lit over her head, Yukiko turned to Killua quickly with an innocent grin. "To repay you, I'll give you two things!"_

 _Killua looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an exasperated expression. "Two things?"_

" _Don't be greedy!" Yukiko teased, seeing the boy's expression. "They're very special to me. First gift is…"_

 _The ex-assassin continued to stare at the girl in confusion when she suddenly closed her eyes and started leaning toward him._

'N-No way! I-Is she really going to—' _Killua's thoughts came to a halt at the touch of Yukiko's lips upon his._

 _It was a quick and innocent peck, but magical all the same._

 _Blood rushed across Killua's face as his face resembled a large tomato. His stomach started doing happy flip flops, and he felt hot all of a sudden._

 _With her own cheeks red in embarrassment, Yukiko leaned back from the kiss, still displaying her smile. "The first gift is my first kiss!"_

 _Killua's face started to resemble a fish. "W-What…"_

 _Still having Killua's hand clasped within hers, she placed their joined hands on her lap as she edged closer to him. "Next gift: I shall take you on a date!"_

 _Killua wanted to fall over in embarrassment. "Baka! You're not suppose to take me on a date; it's the other way around!"_

" _Eh? That doesn't matter! I like you, and I want to repay you! So, I'm taking you out on a date!" Yukiko insisted, pouting her lips at him._

 _Killua's blue eyes widened in shock this time. "W-What did you say? You like me?"_

 _Her cheeks tinged a darker shade of red, but she maintained eye contact with the boy. "Of course! I thought it was obvious! I've liked you since the first day we met back at Whale Island."_

 _Killua blinked, taken aback by her declaration. His breath caught in his throat, and he wasn't able to control his rapid heartbeat. He never fathomed the idea that she actually liked him in that way._

" _Do you like me, Killua-kun?" Again, taken aback by the sudden question, Killua sat there like a deer in headlights. Noting his shocked expression, Yukiko's smile started to lower, and she averted her gaze to the floor. "It's okay if you don't. I'll still take you out for dinner to repay you back."_

 _As seconds passed by, apprehension grew within Yukiko, and she began to loosen her hold on Killua's hand._

 _But, the moment Killua began to lose the warmth in his hand, he took her hand back, holding it tightly within his. "I-I like you, Yukiko…"_

 _At his confession, Yukiko's eyes sparkled in delight and her grin returned to her face. "I'm so glad…" She kissed him again on the cheek, earning her another flushed Killua. "Then, that means you'll let me take you out on a date!"_

 _Killua sighed in exasperation. His cheeks were still burning, but he muttered out, "Baka, the man should pay on the first date."_

 _Yukiko giggled at the boy, edging closer to him so that their shoulders were touching, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Their hands were still interlocked together. "You can pay on the second date," she offered softly._

 _Killua shook his head in disbelief. But, his face broke out into a smile at the turn of events. He took a deep breath, an attempt to cool down his features, and continued to hold hands with the girl._

 _Definitely, never a dull moment with her._

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

Killua finally tore his gaze away from the girl, looking instead to the plate setting in front of him, as he sat back down. "It doesn't matter…"

"Ne, Killua," Gon called out softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you should talk to her. You guys haven't really talked since she went on that medical mission with Leorio two years ago."

"What am I supposed to talk to her about?" Killua spitefully said, not meaning to sound so grouchy toward Gon.

Gon didn't mind, his expression still showing concern for his best friend. "She says she still loves you," Gon admitted quietly.

Blue eyes widened in shock. Killua turned to Gon, inquiring quickly, "She does? When did she tell you that?"

"Last week; we were both visiting Mito-san, and we talked about it." Gon leaned back in his chair, offering his best friend a reassuring smile. "She said she tried to get over you since she heard you have a fiancée, but she said it's been hard. I think you two should talk about your feelings."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Gon," Kurapika started to say apprehensively. "Killua has a fiancée now."

Gon frowned. "But, it's not good if Killua loves someone else."

Killua sighed heavily, slumping in his seat.

"Well," Kurapika began, glancing at Killua's state, "even though I have my reservations, this may be the only chance you have."

Killua glanced at his blonde friend. "What do you mean?"

"Before you're officially married." Killua raised an eyebrow at his friend, and Kurapika continued explaining. "When you're officially married, you will completely lose your chance to really be with Yukiko-chan."

The frown that was on Killua's features frowned even more at the thought of never being with Yukiko ever again.

Music began to play, signaling the bride and groom were about to enter.

Yukiko shouted into the microphone, directing everyone's attention to the entrance of the ballroom. "It is time to welcome the bride and groom. Everyone, please stand and give a round of applause to Mr. and Mrs. Paradinight!"

* * *

 ** _Sometime in August, 2000... The Hospital._**

 _Yukiko stood back as Killua was telling Nanika to not come out. When Nanika told Killua that she loved him, Yukiko's heart broke. She couldn't believe Killua was doing this._

 _Despite her saying she loved him, Killua forced himself to say, "You can't! Never come out again! Got it?"_

 _Yukiko silently gasped at her boyfriend's words, covering her mouth in shock. Nanika had just saved hers and Gon's life, and this is how Killua would treat her? She knew that Killua wanted to protect Alluka, but this… was just so sad!_

"' _Kay…" Nanika cried, miserably agreeing to Killua's command, tears falling from her dark eyes. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall back asleep to have Alluka return._

" _Killua…" Yukiko began, approaching them slowly. "Y-You can't just…"_

" _This way…" Killua began, biting back his own tears, as he held Alluka's body to his own, "Alluka can be free…"_

 _Feeling her own tears forming at her eyes, Yukiko was about to speak when Alluka began to stir in Killua's arms._

" _Alluka?" Killua called out in concern._

 _As if she had woken up from a nap, Killua's younger sibling stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "Onii-chan...?"_

" _Ah," he greeted with a soft smile, "it's your big brother—" He gasped at the angry expression on Alluka's face._

" _Did you make Nanika cry?" She accused of him._

" _Huh?" Fear spread across Killua's face as Alluka's face became angrier. "Er, well…"_

 _Alluka immediately got off Killua's lap, standing up to look down on him, "Nanika's still hunched over, crying! Apologize to her!"_

 _Killua frowned slightly, not knowing what to do. He glanced over at Yukiko, who also stared back at him with disappointment. "But…"_

" _Apologize!" Alluka shouted at him, clenching her fists. "If you're nice to me, you have to be nice to Nanika, too!"_

 _Tears began to fall freely from Alluka's eyes, and both Killua and Yukiko could see that she was clenching her fists so tightly in frustration._

 _Killua looked at his younger sibling in regret, not knowing what to do this time as Alluka had never been this angry with him before._

 _Tenderly, Yukiko approached Alluka and wrapped her arms around Alluka, reaching up to pat her head like Killua would do before. She rested her head against Alluka's as Alluka continued to cry against Yukiko's shoulder. "Shhh… it's okay, Alluka-chan…"_

 _Alluka immediately responded, wrapping her own arms around Yukiko in return._

 _Killua looked in surprise. No one – other than Killua – had ever approached Alluka like Yukiko was doing. Once Alluka had finished healing Yukiko's critical injuries, Yukiko immediately took a liking to Alluka, even after hearing her story from Killua. She didn't mind at all that Alluka identified herself as a girl instead of a boy._

 _His look of surprise was short-lived when he noticed Yukiko's angry expression, despite her still consoling Alluka._

" _Killua! You said you were going to protect Alluka. Don't you understand that Nanika is a part of who Alluka is? You can't just get rid of her!" She added spitefully, "You can't call yourself her older brother if you continue to do this to her!"_

 _That last statement was a slap to Killua's face, and Killua looked up at Yukiko in realization. She was right. She also had a big brother, so she understood Alluka's situation. If Gon told her to not to use her nen abilities, he would be telling her to stop being who she was. If Gon ever did that to her, she would never be able to see him as her older brother._

 _At Killua's distraught look, Yukiko's eyes softened. She knew that Killua didn't mean to hurt Alluka. So, she told Killua what to do. "Alluka will hate you forever if you don't apologize to Nanika."_

 _Killua nodded, understanding. "You're right… thank you, Yukiko."_

 _Once Nanika came out and Killua apologized to her, he brought her into a tight hug. Amidst the tears, Killua looked in Yukiko's direction, also finding tears falling from her eyes, but that smile he loved so much still amongst her features._

 _He had a girlfriend that completely understood him, that knew how to take care of others, what to do in these situations when Killua messed up, and would still be with him at his side._

 _He smiled, knowing that he was the luckiest guy in the world._

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Sakura, the bride, called into the microphone. The room quieted down. "Can I get all the single ladies up here? It's time to toss the bouquet! Let's see who the next bride in this room will be!"

Killua watched as all the girls got up to the dance floor, talking amongst themselves excitedly, hoping to catch the bride's bouquet.

Amidst the women, Killua spotted Yukiko getting on the dance floor with the others, but she stood mostly in the back. She was participating only because the other girls pulled her onto the dance floor. She wasn't even readying herself to catch the bouquet, wanting someone who really wanted it to catch it.

Killua smiled under his breath – that was just like her.

"I wonder who will catch it," Gon said aloud, excited to see the bouquet toss.

"1… 2… 3!" The bride exclaimed, throwing the bouquet high above her shoulder.

Everyone watched as the bouquet soared over the crowd, many girls jumping high to try and catch it.

But, the bouquet missed all their outstretched hands, heading in one direction.

Surprise written all over her face, the bouquet landed directly into Yukiko's hands, as if there was some kind of magnetic force between them.

Some girls cooed in disappointment while everyone else clapped, cheering for the girl.

The girl's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the attention, not knowing what to do with the bouquet.

"Looks like Yuki-chan is next! Who will be the lucky groom to win this beautiful young lady's heart?" The bride teased at her Maid of Honor, causing the female to blush even harder.

Along with everyone else, Killua stood amongst the background also clapping for the girl. She deserves to be happy and get married.

A sad smile displayed across his features… he just wished that she was getting married to him.

That's when she caught his gaze, and their eyes locked for that moment.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in March, 2005...**_

" _You're really returning back home?" Eighteen-year-old Yukiko inquired quietly._

" _Yeah…" Killua answered, regret forming in his eyes. "I have to… They_ are _my family."_

 _After Gon and Yukiko had met with their father at the World's Tallest Trees five years ago, they both worked hard to become great Hunters. Gon continued exploration of undiscovered territory and animals, like his father. Yukiko used her nen abilities to become a Medic-Hunter, joining several missions to ensure safety of team members and patients (humans and animals) alike. Once she turned fifteen, that's when she reunited back with Killua after he had dropped Alluka off at home. Alluka stated that she was ready to return home and take care of herself, and Killua made sure that their family would watch over her._

 _Killua and Yukiko were inseparable since then, exploring the world, joining others on missions, and even joining Gon at times during his explorations._

 _However, after some time, Killua decided it was time for him to go home, just like Silva had predicted._

" _I am a Zoldyck," Killua began to explain. "A born-to-be assassin. That's not a life that I can escape forever. I can't be selfish and let my family down. The assassin life is what the Zoldycks are."_

 _Yukiko bit her lip, attempting to hold back tears. "W-What about us, Killua?"_

" _Come with me," Killua said, grabbing the girl's hands. "You can come home with me."_

" _And what? Be an assassin?" Yukiko questioned, taking her hands away from Killua. "That's not who I am. And that's not who you are, Killua."_

" _Yes, it is!" The boy exclaimed, fear rising within him that he may not be with Yukiko anymore. "I've been raised to be a cold-hearted assassin. I'm responsible for leading my family, knowing what is best for my family."_

 _Yukiko sighed, raising a hand to the boy's cheek tenderly. "Oh, Killua… If you're going back, please don't ever change… I would never forgive you if you did."_

 _Killua's eyes widened at her words. He held the hand that was on her cheek. "Y-You're really not going to come with me?"_

" _I-I can't…" Yukiko whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't expect me to change who I am to be with you, Killua. I'm sorry…"_

" _B-But…"_

 _Yukiko put a finger to his lips to shush him, shaking her head at him. "It'll be alright… This must be important to you, and I'm not going to try and stop you. I'm just sad because I'll be losing the most important person in my life right now."_

 _It pained Killua's heart to see her like this, letting him go with such a sad smile – a smile so different from the one that usually adorned her beautiful face, the smile that made him feel so much warmth._

 _He pulled her into a desperate kiss, tasting the saltiness of their tears, but not caring. He wanted to make this kiss last. They spent their last few moments together simply holding each other._

 _The next day, Yukiko left to be on Leorio's 5_ _th_ _medical mission as Killua went in the opposite direction to Kukuroo Mountain._

* * *

 _ **Present, February 2007**_

"Hello everyone!" Yukiko greeted into the microphone.

Everyone turned their attention to the Maid of Honor as she was situated on the stage platform, sitting on a stool in front of the microphone. A pianist was sitting at the piano next to her.

Yukiko grinned at everyone's attention, and said, "I would like to sing a little something for the bride and groom for their first dance as husband and wife. This was actually the song they first ever danced to on the medical mission we were on, the same medical mission where they first met two years ago."

Leorio grinned, getting up, bringing his bride with him to the dance floor.

As the piano began, Yukiko closed her eyes as she began to sing.

 _I know it's late, I know you're weary_

 _I know your plans don't include me_

 _Still here we are, both of us lonely_

 _Longing for shelter from all that we can see_

 _Why should we worry, no one will care babe_

 _Look at the stars now, so far away_

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

Yukiko finally opened her eyes, sweeping her eyes across the room, before her eyes locked with cerulean ones belonging to a familiar silver-haired male.

Killua gulped slightly, his throat becoming dry, as the lyrics of the song echoed back at him.

 _Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely_

 _All of my hopes, fading away_

 _I've longed for love, like everyone else does_

 _I know I'll keep searching, even after today_

 _So there it is a babe, I've said it all now_

 _And here we are babe, what do you say?_

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

Killua clenched one of his fists under the table. He missed her. He missed her voice, her touch, her smile… He needed to talk with her.

As if she was reading his mind, she offered the boy a warm yet soft smile, echoing the turmoil of emotions occurring inside him.

She continued singing, her melodic voice carrying across the room and filling his heart with warmth again, blanketing the pain that ached within his chest.

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _Let's make it last, let's find a way_

 _Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

 _Why don't you stay?_

Leorio ended the dance by dipping his bride, earning a cheer from everyone. The song ended, and everyone applauded to the bride and groom as well as the Maid of Honor.

Yukiko took the microphone again. "Thank you, everyone! This concludes this evening's program; everyone, please enjoy yourselves!"

The DJ started to play upbeat dance music, and everyone gathered on the dance floor. Killua had quickly gotten up, trying to find the Maid of Honor amongst the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the raven-haired beauty was walking out onto the balcony.

He silently followed after her.

He found her leaning on her elbows against the railing, looking up at the stars. His throat became dry again as his eyes trailed over her exposed back, the dress hugging her petite frame.

He shook his head to rid the inappropriate thoughts entering his mind, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yo," he greeted softly, catching her attention.

She turned to the male, her eyes still sparkling even under the stars. She revealed a small smile. "Hello, Killua-kun. Enjoying yourself?"

"I guess." He stood beside her, also leaning on his elbows against the railing whilst looking up at the stars. Yukiko followed suit.

It was quiet between them as they gazed at the stars above them.

"Eight years ago…" Yukiko began to say, Killua turning to her, "did you ever think we'd end up here?"

Killua frowned, moving his gaze down to the city. "No…"

"To be honest, I thought we would continue exploring the world together, making discoveries with Gon-nii-chan. I imagined us getting married by the time we were 25, with a small ceremony with close friends and family, maybe on Greed Island or at the World's Tallest Tree. I hoped we would have at least two children – one boy and one girl – who would be competitive little brats just like we were with onii-chan. We would visit Kukuroo Mountain every once in a while so that I could continue competing with you to open the same amount of doors while your family would stare at our children and wonder if they'd be the next assassins to take on the family name. Then, we would visit Mito and grandma back on Whale Island, just so our children could learn to be with nature."

The frown on Killua's face grew deeper and deeper with each phrase that came out of Yukiko's mouth. The ache in his chest was starting to become unbearable, knowing that _that_ was the life that he wanted to have with Yukiko.

Yukiko sighed softly, hanging her head. "Who knew that we would end up in totally different directions?"

Killua turned to his ex-girlfriend with remorse, and he knew he needed to do something.

"Well, we're here tonight, right?" He started, facing her. Yukiko looked up at him, finding he had backed away from the railing and was holding a hand out to her. Another slow ballad had begun playing in the ballroom, the soft music reaching their ears out on the balcony. He tried to offer her a smile before asking, "Can I have this dance, Yukiko?"

Yukiko returned his smile, nodding slightly, before she took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him. With one arm wrapped around her and the other guiding her other hand, Killua led her through a waltz across the balcony, never breaking eye-contact with her.

Killua felt like he was on a cloud being able to hold her so close again, to have her scent so close to his nose, and to have her eyes set on him with so much love. He had missed her over the last two years; he had never been able to rid his mind of the images of her and her infectious smile.

The song finally ended, but the two still held onto each other in the same position.

They looked so deeply into each other's eyes that they gradually inched closer together. Slowly and softly, their lips reunited in a long awaited kiss.

Yukiko deepened the kiss, missing the male's scent and touch, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he, around her waist.

Every ounce of longing, love and regret was poured into that one passionate kiss.

They parted briefly, catching their breath.

Tears brimmed Yukiko's eyes as she said softly, "I missed you so much, Killua…"

"I missed you, too, Yukiko," Killua responded, pressing his lips to hers again.

He tasted the saltiness of her tears, just like he had two years ago. He deepened the kiss again, pressing her body tightly against his. He dared to run his tongue lightly along her lips.

But, as if something alarmed in her head, she put her hands on his chest to lightly push him away. Looking very flushed, she was breathing very hard. "Killua… we-we can't… you're engaged to someone."

"I don't care! She means nothing to me!" He almost cried out in frustration. He tried to catch his tone, not meaning to raise his voice at Yukiko. "She's just some stupid girl my grandparents found…" Killua brought Yukiko back within his arms, holding her body close again. "It's always been you, Yukiko… I've only loved you, and I still love you now."

Hesitantly, Yukiko returned the hug, crying softly into his shoulder. "And I still love you…"

The lyrics of the song sung earlier echoed back in Killua's ears, and he slowly parted from the hug in order to stare into Yukiko's eyes. He raised a tentative hand to her cheek, caressing her soft features against his rough calloused hand. His blue eyes began to reflect a sort of resolve and determination as he gazed intently into her hazel eyes. "We have tonight, Yukiko. Let's make it last…"

Hazel eyes widened in surprise at his words.

Killua waited with baited breath. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he meant it. If he could have this chance, he would repay her tonight for all the love and memories she'd given him, repay her with this one night – this one night that only _he_ could give her.

After certainty reaching her eyes, Yukiko gripped Killua's hands within hers, and she nodded her head at him.

Within the next ten minutes, the two found themselves within one of the hotel suites of Leonard's Palace, a king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

A _Do-Not-Disturb_ sign hung on their doorknob, the door closing with a sense of finality and resolution.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

I had thought about progressing the story to a lemon, and maybe someday I will, when I get the motivation to; but, I'm satisfied with how I'm leaving it.

I hope you enjoyed reading! This was my take on the cliche idea of Gon's sister falling in love with Killua. Please, I welcome reviews - bring it!


End file.
